Never The Pure
by Sky Kurosaki
Summary: Heat. Unbearable. What will Fuyumi do to unleash it?


_Author's Notes:_

_First of all, welcome all the fans of Hyouka! You see I am really happy, because this is my first completed story. Even though it is one-shot._

_A complete story __**is**__ a complete story. Nothing can change it._

_Okay now straight to the point. It is a HoutarouxFuyumi pairing. I don't know why I just liked the pairing very much. It's not like I hate HoutarouxEru or HoutarouxMayaka or any HoutarouxAnyFemaleHyokaCharacter, on the contrary I read them with taste. I just thought of experimenting with this pairing._

_I tried writing their personalities to the best of my abilities and they will be major OOC during the smutty part. It happens!_

_I mean, how many are there stories of this pairing?_

_From my last tour, it was two, FUCKIN' TWO!_

_This pairing has got lots of potential and hence I, Sky Kurosaki most sincerely requests any writer to atleast try it. And if you get any inspiration from my fic, feel free to use._

_NO OBJECTIONS! (Aside from the fact that you donot just 'copy and paste' it. And if you do (laughs ominously)...I will fine you, dammmit!)_

_Ahem, aside from that..._

_Enjoy it!_

_One shot_

_HoutarouxFuyumi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Houtarou-kun!"

A voice cried with barely hidden lust.

In an empty room, specifically Classics Club room, two individuals were engaging themselves in heavenly activities.

One a boy with unruly taupe-brown hair that is of short cut, with the bangs that almost cover his asparagus-green eyes. He is known by the name Houtarou Oreki, the self proclaimed lazy. His motto, 'I don't do anything I don't have to. What I have to do, I do quickly.'

But now it must be really necessary work for he is putting his utmost effort, forgetting his motto, plunging into someone harshly and roughly. Beads of sweat covered his naked form, no piece of clothing on his surprisingly masculine, sturdy body. The lazy bastard must be doing some secretive exercises or it must be hereditary.

Anyway, the said someone in which he is so effortfully pounding, thrusting and grinding is moaning, grunting and panting lewdly as Houtarou increased his speed and force pounded in her, making her wetter and wetter and whimper out, begging as her nerves were set on hot fire and ignited with fuel.

Fuyumi Irisu clutched the back head of Houtarou and cradled it against her bosom, wanting to be as much closer to him as possible and loving the feel of their sweat mingling with each other, heavy scent of arousal in the air fogging their mind with lust and the vigorous passion in which their love-making was proceeding made Fuyumi beg for more.

Love-making?

She was not even sure if it was love. No it was pure unadultered lust.

Lust consumed them.

Lust filled their very essense.

How it happened she didnot know?

She is Fuyumi Irisu, heir of Irisu clan who managed the health and live of peoples i.e. the hospitals of Kamiyama Town; said to be the most beautiful girl in all the Kamiyama High and to an extent Kamiyama Town; was having sex in an empty room in the most crude way possible.

Her thoughts drifted to the start.

._._._._.

It was the Kamiyama festival of that year, many students eagerly and enthusiastically were handling their stalls, some just enjoying the occasion roaming here and there, some working their asses off.

So here she is, the fourth floor of Kamiyama High where the last club is. She is here for something. Something that she has craved and longed for. Today, she is going to get it, by hook or by crook. The fire in her is making it almost impossible to be without it.

She was not going to beg, no she will outright take it.

She is not known as 'The Empress' for nothing.

She turned around the corner to go inside the small room but then halted at the entrance as she came to a very unsurprising scenario.

Inside, on a desk were books, specifically anthologies of Classic Club, Hyouka. How she knew, because she herself had helped in increasing the sale indirectly.

But that was not the unsurprising part, no, the unsurprising part was that the boy named Oreki Houtarou, was leaning out the window with both hands out and head nestled on the railing, living upto his motto.

Her right hand curled tightly into a fist while her face showed a very uncharacteristic fury. But she quickly composed herself, to her natural or normal, cold and indifferent self as she approached the lazy teen who was by now taking a loooooong yawn.

She cleared her throat indicating her presence. If any lesser man would be their he would just shout bloody murder from surprise, but Houtarou unlike many other only thinks shouting is even more energy wasting so he just glance towards her beautiful yet cold face and again resumes his position. As if her being here is normal. Pffft, as if.

Both silent.

Houtarou because he knew she was here for a purpose and asking a question is again a wastage of energy. Which he can easily avoid.

Lazy as hell.

Fuyumi, because she was intently gazing at him. It was a rare chance for her to watch him without the fear of getting caught. Afterall she has to maintain her reputation.

Her eyes wandered to the bob of messy brown hair which was tilted and then to his slouched broad back and then to his round buttocks and finally landing on his feet which often drags his body.

Fuyumi took her precious time in watching him with a glazed look.

"Houtarou-kun."

This was something that even surprised the likes of Houtarou "Huh, what did you say?" asked Houtarou with a little wide eyes staring towards Fuyumi who was again back to being her normal indifferent self, having recovered from the seemingly drunken state.

"Nothing." said Fuyumi with the same indifferent tone.

He eyed her for a moment with narrowed green eyes trying to find the lie but as usual saw nothing. He was damn sure she had called him Houtarou a moment ago but let it slide. It won't do any good to him, he was still wary of her manipulative nature afterall.

He gave an non-existent shrug, before returning to his energy saving mode and then the usual boringly gazing outside.

Fuyumi brought her hand on her chest and tried valiantly to calm her thundering heart. It was becoming almost impossible for her to act her facade infront of his alluring green eyes. In the past it was a piece of cake. She could talk eye to eye with him without even blinking and now being in the same room alone with him is sending her nerves raging.

"Oreki-kun, Is everything going alright with the sale?" she asked, starting a conversation while flipping through one of the anthology.

"¥200." came the smooth, boring voice of Oreki Houtarou indicating price of the said anthology, not even bothering to answer her question.

"Oh! Here." she placed the money in his now awaiting hands and watched as he wrote her name lazily. Her body racked a shudder as she felt his calloused hand on her soft skin for a fleeting second. But enough to excite her nerves.

Though she was not here for the anthology, it was a good facade.

She doesn't know what attracted her to him in the first place.

Was it his face? Not a chance, she had seen many model mens craving for her attention, but she didn't even cast a glance to them. But it was not that his face was unattractive, far from it actually.

Was it his body? She doesn't even know what he looks like inside the uniform, although she had seen his childhood pictures of running around his house butt naked all due to his sister and her sempai, which she dare say he looks adorably very cute in them. But she was sure he was good from his posture due to her observing eyes. Was it his general behaviour? She isn't sure about that? Was it his intelligence and deductive mind? Maybe.

No.

She knew the reason very well.

He was an uncaged bird, free to move anywhere, while she a caged bird put for an exhibition.

He doesn't care what anybody thinks of him. He can just brood all day and nobody would even acknowledge his presence. She, on the other hand was always wearing a mask. A mask of elegance and grace. She was the rolemodel for all the students, the epitome of glamour, the perfect upbringing of a child in every way possible.

He was always uncaring of his surroundings, free from all bindings and rules.

That's the reason she was attracted to him, like a moth to a street light, seeking for warmth from anysource. An ant in need of sweet. She was like an iron and he a strong magnet, doing nothing but attracting.

The first time she had talk to him, he had left a deep impression on her. And that was where the straw broke. She didn't even knew she was infatuated to him by then.

Her eyes would always search for him at the corridors subconsciously, hoping to catch a glimpse of his usual brooding face.

Sure she gets a glimpse, but the scene makes her blue eyes narrow a little, again without her consent. He was always seen dragged by Eru Chitanda, heir of the Chitanda family.

She has nothing against Eru, no nothing, but then why her mood turns sour looking at them?

She wasn't sure at that time.

But she is now.

She is attracted to him. Simple as that.

_._._._.

'Why was she here?' this questions ranged in Houtarou's mind again and again. He was aware of someone or more importantly **her** eyes on him. Staring at such an intensity, he tried with utmost will not to fidget under the observation of those deep blue sea eyes.

"Houtarou-kun."

His eyes widened and he turned his front towards her only to look at her same beautiful yet cold face.

He was sure he heard her say his name. But after asking he got declined; to which he responded in resuming his pose, at peace.

But his mind was not at peace. It was storming inside.

He felt her soft, smooth, pale hand on his hardened one as she handed him the amount and immediately crushed the urge to grab her hand whole, to again reveal in her warmth.

"Anything else?" questioned Houtarou, seeing as she was staring at him for quite a long time with those calculative eyes which were distant, as if she was in deep thought.

It was also a difficult job not to squirm from being stared by those beautiful indigo-blue eyes.

Yes, Houtarou Oreki too finds the The Empress of Kamiyama High beautiful, not that he would admit it to any one. Never.

But he knew there was a mind of player behind those innocent eyes of her. So he stayed as far away from her as he can, but she just, with her presence attracts him. So what can he do?

When she didn't answer, he tried again.

"What do you want?" straight to the point, shaking Fuyumi from her musings. Houtarou doesn't no why, but there is a sense of foreboding in the air. Telling him that his life is going to change from now. His gut his screaming to do something, but the thing is he don't know what!

._._._._.

This was the moment she has been waiting for, dreading for; but she had come all this way, she won't runaway. Not now. She has to confront it.

"You."

For a splitting second, Houtarou's face resembled like a gaping fish, before it hardened and his eyes narrowed at her in disbelief.

"What nonsense are you spitting?" Houtarou asked cautiously.

She knew she had to break his barriers by some very underhanded methods. But she was willing to take any means to achieve what she want, wasn't she?

With the same cool aura, Fuyumi crossed the desk and sat on top of the wooden desk directly in front of him, arms crossed under her bosom, enhancing their volume and skirt riding a little showing her pale milky thighs.

For a second Houtarou's eyes lingered on it, before he averted it residing to watch his own feet. A small blush on his cheeks as his heart raced a million. It was both the scene he wanted to happen and at the same time, not.

A small, almost non-existent smirk graced her lips as she watched Houtarou valiantly fought his growing urges. At that moment she knew, she was on the right track.

Just a bit more persuasion and he would be hers. Forever. Just as she liked.

She leaned a little towards Houtarou, bringing his face towards her elegant yet blank face only inches apart, with her dainty right hand under his chin.

She can feel his hot breath on her mouth, bringing pleasant shivers down her spine and she even knew that she was having the same effect on him, if the darkening of blush is anything to go by.

"I am talking no nonsence. As I said I want you."

Houtarou's eyes widen a little hearing this.

"I don't understand." Houtarou practically breathed the words. His face still grasped in 'The Empress's soft hand.

Fuyumi then cradled his face with both of her hands on his cheeks, warming him and to her feeling his warm skin.

"I want to have sex with you."

This broke the spell in a second as Houtarou tore his face from her firm grip and fall on his back, the chair skidding to a corner, making a loud noise in the otherwise empty corridor.

The noises from the festival fading as his eyes were glued to the indigo-blue eyes of Fuyumi, who took this gracious opportunity to straddle him, sitting over his crotch.

Her long black hair curtaining both of them, shielding them from the world. Only they remained.

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Houtarou shouted and valiantly tried to squirm his way from beneath her, but she stopped him with surprising strength, pushing his shoulders firm on the floor and being comfortable on him, feeling the rise of something stiff beneath her nether region.

"I want to have sex with you." She said slowly, calm eyes locked with his shocked one which quickly turned into a cautious and suspicious one.

._._._._._.

Now, Houtarou knew something was up.

You just don't happen to come across to a very beautiful girl, the idol, model girl of everyone; wanting to have sex with you.

The blush on Houtarou's face resided but still lingered and his heart rate calmed a bit.

"What game are you playing?"

The most easy way, be blunt.

And that's what Houtarou plan on doing as he asked the question with suspicion laced in his voice which resulted to get a raised eyebrow in response from the ice queen.

"You are judging me wrong." Fuyumi answered bouncing of the question in her own way, which just so happens to agitate the boy beneath her.

"I am judging you wrong? I am? You are the most likely person to be judged by me."

His reply was practically dripping with sarcasm as he again tried to ignore the tingling feeling on his cheek from the ends on her ebony locks.

Fuyumi shook her head, involuntarily brushing her hair over Houtarou's face giving him a waft of her scent, who breathed it in euphoria; vanilla.

"As I said earlier, you are misunderstanding me. I am here just to satisfy myself."

Seeing that he was going to interrupt she hastily said, "I am a teenager, you are a teenager. It is common knowledge to satisfy the urges every now and then; rather than to suppress them and be frustrate about it later."

"Why me?" Houtarou breathed captivated by those indigo-blue eyes.

A ghost of a smile touched Fuyumi's lips as she too was focused in the deep green eyes of her crush.

._._._._.

"Why me?"

Such a simple yet the most difficult question.

The answer was as plain as water but yet hard to say. She was Irisu Fuyumi, the heir of Irisu clan and one day she was to be arrange marriage'd, so would it be good to trash her future for a few moments pleasure?

She don't know.

Instead of answering, she leaned over Houtarou, pressing her plump bosom on his chest, her obsidian hair fully covering their sinful act. She kissed the warm forehead of Houtarou just above the brow, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her victim.

Houtarou now was in a predicament, sure he was attracted to her, but does she feel the same way?

He was unsure of.

He knew she was just here to release, and satisfy herself; but it meant so much more to him.

The kiss to forehead was just like a lover would give to his partner.

But he knew she was a manipulative bitch, who was hell bent to get what she want, but this time, he also want her to get what she desires.

What would their future be after this?

He want it to be a relationship, but she had already destroyed every lingering thought of it from the very start.

She was here for plain sex, nothing else.

Nothing.

This greatly saddened the unwilling detective, but atleast for the moment he can pretend... pretend that they love each other.

And so he responded like a lover.

As Fuyumi was rising from her warm kiss, Houtarou firmly locked her hips with his left arm and with the right pushed her head down again, kissing her cheeks repeatedly.

'It is good that Chitanda, Mayaka and Satoshi are outside.'

._._._._.

Fuyumi sighed as he took the initiative, planting sweet kisses along her cheek than to her forehead before he proceeded to nibble on her right ear, pleasure tingled her spine and an involuntary gasp escaped her parted lips.

Houtarou leaned against the frame of an adjacent wall bringing Fuyumi along with him, who was still straddling him. Her dripping sex pressed firmly against his growing arousal as he continued his assault on her right earlobe.

His hand freely roaming over her sweaty back, bringing her closer to him resulting in her breasts melting against his chest, her hardened nipples scraping against clothes sending jolts of pleasure over her body.

"Thi...This...means...nothing." Fuyumi breathed inbetween pants as Houtarou now was rubbing her milky thighs sensuously.

Houtarou ignored it, he already knew it. Now Houtarou was acting just on instinct. Men's instinct.

Even though Houtarou is a virgin, he isn't necessarily uninformed. He knew where to touch, where to press, where to rub, where to kiss. And that's what he was doing, sending Fuyumi in a frenzy.

Fuyumi wasn't going to sit idly. She took her right hand and grasp Houtarou's hair roots tightly, shooting pleasure across the scalp, calming his mind. Her left hand over his nape, rubbing it to soothe him.

Even though mens have less erogenous parts compared to female; with right touch they can be set ablaze.

Both were done pleasuring each other to the max, now it's time for the real play.

Houtarou took Fuyumi's head in both of his palm and stare at her flushed face, hair dishevelled, eyes glazed with lust and something more, he couldn't decipher. So uncharacteristic of the ice queen. Yet this just brought so much of her true beauty. It took Houtarou's breath away.

There was adoration and admiration in his eyes as he watched her trying to regain her breath.

"Beautiful."

Fuyumi's eyes widen as she hear the uncharacteristic husky voice of Houtarou praise her.

'Beautiful.'

Many had called her, especially the occasional suitors with their fake suave voice, hoping to bed her.

But she was above them.

Hearing Houtarou say it made her blush darker and her heart to stop momentarily before racing 100 miles a minute.

The words sounded so sincere from him.

Hearing him say it made it more worthwhile.

It made her feel really beautiful, not just from outside but from inside, from her heart.

Putting his right palm behind her head, Houtarou directed their lips to kiss.

For a split second Houtarou wondered does they look like a couple?

Seeing the closed eyes of her, Houtarou discarded the thought aside for now and softly kiss her awaiting lips.

Savouring her rosy lips, sucking them lightly.

For Fuyumi, the kiss was sweet, too sweet for her taste. Wasn't she here for plain sex? Then what she was doing acting all lovey-dovey?

But she couldn't, even for the life of her, not love it, earn for it.

After getting a taste of her, Houtarou literally devoured her lips, sucking them, biting them, tasting them; earning moans and shivers from her as she tried keeping pace with him.

It's like a complete new side of the lazy student she was watching.

He was kissing her deeply, passionately. Their hands were not idle either. Moreso of Houtarou than Fuyumi who was gripping his school jacket tightly to return the lust filled kiss as best as she could.

Houtarou's right hand was gripping the base of her neck, keeping her head in place while his left one was now fondling her right butt cheek vigorously, digging his finger in her soft rear, making her moan and whimper in his arms.

Their bodies were practically molded, sweated beyond belief. The need to touch each other practically making them mad.

Houtarou's tongue touched Fuyumi's bruised lips asking for entrance which she gladly did.

He took control over her. Dominating her as he pushed her to lie on the floor.

Their position was reversed.

Their tongues duelled furiously in Fuyumi's mouth.

Moans, gasps, whines and pants filled the room as Houtarou fondled her left clothed tit while his left hand hastily removed her tie and then undoing the buttons with relative ease.

Fuyumi breathless could only shut her eyes and grip Houtarou's shoulders tightly, she was being manhandled and dominated but oddly she liked it, for this time.

After almost a minute of furious, bestial kissing and fondling both her pillows roughly, Houtarou released his willing prisoner as she gulped as much air as she could. Her lithe body racking from the new experience.

Houtarou quickly removed his jacket along with his shirt and threw them in a corner, which he was too occupied to remember.

Houtarou memorised the moment as he watched her beneath him, begging for him to continue.

He easily removed her wetted shirt and marvelled at her sweat glistened pale skin. He took both of her dainty hands and securedly locked them above her and showered her slim neck with light kisses making her sigh in contentment.

After some fooling around, he vigorously rubbed his face against the skin of her neck eliciting sudden giggles from 'The Empress' as she relished in the new tingling feeling.

Suddenly a moan tore through her mouth as Houtarou gave a long lick to her pale skin and then sucked her at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Peppering her with kisses, he found her pulse point and grazed it lightly before sucking it hard, reddening it in an instant.

Fuyumi bit her lip to contain the long sensual moan that threatened to escape her mouth as Houtarou slowly, torturing her continued sucking the same spot, fondling her breasts roughly while his whole weight was on her, pressing her.

Then his trail went to her smooth collarbone. He nibbled on it for quite a while before resuming his ministrations on the unattended part of her delicate neck.

Both of her hands were fisting Houtarou's messy brown locks as he continued his assault on her pulse point. Pulling and pushing against the gentle curve of her neck.

Having feasted on her to his hearts content, he regarded her moderate bosom, and with some fumbling the white bra was also gone.

Houtarou watched in awe as the two globes sprang forth in life, bouncing from being restrained. A hardened pink peak and light pink areola around it.

"Don't look."

The slight commanding voice broke from him from his admiration of her supple tits.

He looked up at the owner of them and watched amusedly as she jerked her pretty head sideways with her face being deep red. Her chest heaving in and out from the earliest activity.

He suddenly remembered who she was. An enigma. It was understandable of her to be embarrassed of the sudden openness.

To divert her attention, he palmed both the breast and marvelled in their softness as the pearl poked his hand.

Fuyumi took an intake of breath under Houtarou's pleasure giving ministrations.

The moment intoxicating as he softly, gently squeezed the globes before circling them in motion then pushing them upwards then downwards before pulling them and then releasing. He watched mesmarized as they bounced, before pinching, tweaking and harshly twisting both her nipples lightly. Fuyumi just panted, moaned, groaned and whined as he toyed with her bust. Her core heating with every touch, leaking carnal juices soaking her already soaked panties more.

"What are you doing?" asked Fuyumi rasply as he continued to rub her nipples between his thumbs and forefinger, but this time with force. Pleasure tore through her core like hot lava.

"Playing."

Having massaged her succulent mounds enough, Houtarou mouthed her right nipple and suckle on it, like a baby sucking milk while he continued fondling her left breast.

Pleasure stroked downwards towards her nether regions wetting them instantly at his action. Fluids leaked through her loins as his hot, scorching mouth engulfed her hardened jewel. Her stomach tightened, breathing was almost impossible for Fuyumi.

For long moment he sucked her bud till it became swollen red and puffy, then bit it gently and consequently pinching her left nipple tightly, setting her nerves afire and bathing her in pleasure.

All the while Fuyumi sobbed and whined as it was way too much pleasure for her to handle at once. Never before has she felt like it. So alive. So lively. She was here for just sex so she can forget about him, and move on; but the way he was touching, it didnot feel like she was going to forget this, not for a long while.

He released the abused nipple with a pop and then traded the same method for her left nipple, left hand molding her right flesh while his right hand was somewhere else.

His right palm fumbled with her skirt before he opened and discarded it towards the rest of clothing, with Fuyumi still completely unawared of it, being in too much euphoria to even notice.

Houtarou lightly palmed her clothed sex which instantly became wetter staining her pure white panty.

"Aarrhhh..."

Fuyumi instantly wriggled her hips to stop the unfamiliar sensation rocking her body, but Houtarou was adamantly stubborn as he released his hold from her chest and held both of her hands in his left one above her head in a pining motion while furiously rubbed his fingers up and down her slit.

The reaction was instantaneous, Fuyumi's hips buckled involuntarily against his hand and she writhed under his body. Completely at his mercy. Her legs buckling under the pleasure. It was becoming harder for him to continue this, his erection pressing painfully against his clothes, begging to be freed.

Fuyumi's body continued wiggling under his assault as he now rubbed her walls at a quick pace, before acting as if to enter only to pinch her clitoris. The buckling of her hips became wild, her legs rubbing against his unconsciously to lose some heat from her core only to ignite it even more.

"Please...(pant)...please Houtarou-kun.(pant)..." Fuyumi sobbed, very uncharacteristic of her as she tried to release her pent up frustration for so long.

"Please what?" Houtarou knew he was being uncharacteristically demanding, but he wanted her to say it. Say the words.

He liked this Fuyumi more, open, yes that's the right word, open. She was always hiding behind that cold, indifferent masks of her. Acting as the ruler of the whole world. Acting as if she can control anyone with just a flick of her fingers. He liked this Fuyumi more.

Her hair sticked to her forehead like some glue, spreading in all possible directions on the floor, her white headband already picking dust at some corner. Her eyes blood red gazing at the ceiling with a distant look, little amount of drool dripping from her abused pink lips. Her cheeks flushed with pink smudge on them. Her glistening neck, courtesy of few rash kisses. He just hope hat they won't develop into hickey, otherwise be would be dead, literally and the killer, the writhing maiden below him. Her chest heaving, trying to calm her breath, which was prematurely stolen from his relentless assault on her lower lips. Her breasts red from rough manhandling and her nipples swollen, and red with few bite marks. Her hands were still scraping against his shoulders sure to leave some marks as he can already feel some fluid running there, probably his blood but the pleasure was just to much to ignore. Her not so surprisingly toned abdomen flexing with spasms as small shots of precum oozed from her hot vibrating core. Her toned milky thighs wriggling uncontrollably against the floor. Yes, he definitely like this Fuyumi more. And he only wanted him to see this. Having the only right to see this.

All in all this made the bulge in his pants even tighter, almost painful.

"Fu...Fuckme!" Fuyumi screamed as if to show how much she wanted it.

The thin ice broke.

Houtarou immediately removed her underwear and the sweet scent of her sex exploded in air, fogging the already dirty mind of Houtarou and prompting him to remove his pants and boxers in one quick move.

With the restriction removed, the hardened length of Houtarou's erection sprang froth, immediately getting Fuyumi's attention.

He lined his erection with Fuyumi's core having not even pubic hair clear shaven, before looking at her face which barely contained a hint of fear, although very unnoticeable; Houtarou's deductive abilities atleast gave him that much power.

His eyes softened looking at her.

"This is the last chance."

._._._._.

She looked at him.

Waiting for her reply.

Her eyes gazed at the length, and marvelled at it. It was nothing she had ever seen before. Hard, scorching hot, dark with thick veins on the surface and a little precum on the tip.

Her indigo-blue eyes trailed upwards towards the man of her affection, even if he didnot know about it. Light traces of six pack abs visible on his unblemished taut abdomen. His strong pectoral muscles glistening with sweat and heaving from anticipation. Then towards his parted mouth. Oh how she would love to kiss him right now, hotly, passionately while dragging her tongue over his, moaning into his mouth. Just thinking about it salivates her mouth. And finally her eyes rested on his eyes. Those eyes which always contain boredom now shore with anticipation, fear and worry and has a semblance for askance.

She hope that he can understand her answer as she has no words to even say something. It was so much exhilarating that she could hardly breath.

She think he understood as with a smile he slowly enters her hot canal. First his head and then slowly his long length.

She tries to familiarise this unfamiliar feeling, a bit uncomfortable but necessary. With agonizingly slow motion he enters her.

The ridges of her inner vaginal wall rubs against his hardened length. It was becoming a test for his patience to not just pound into her with uncontrollable force, such was the heat inside her, like a furnace.

She held her breath as he touched the restriction, her hymen; instinctively she squeezes her eyes and grips the base of Houtarou's back tightly for the inevitable pain that is sure to come.

Houtarou's eyes narrow in worry. He forceful kisses her, dominates her, fondles her breasts tightly to divert her attention from the oncoming pain and with a swift buries himself deep within her to the brim.

The heat was almost unbearable for him, he would fuck her senseless if not for the pained scream of Fuyumi which he promptly swallow in his mouth.

Houtarou's heart broke as he saw the silent tears trekking on her cheeks and the pain in her eyes.

"I am sorry." he says with so much worry and emotion, his eyes shone with concern; that it melts her heart, then and there.

He gave her time to adjust to his girth and when she wiggled her hips a little he hissed in pleasure. It was taking every ounce of his life not to pound her hungrily.

"Move."

._._._._.

Fuyumi was in pain; incredible pain. It was anything she had ever felt before.

Mind numbing pain.

It was like someone was tearing her to pieces from inside out. She was thankful that he was giving her time to adjust. He was gentle and kind towards women. Ofcourse she knew he was, his sister, Oreki Tomoe had grilled into him from the start.

When she heard his apology, even though it was necessary; she burst open another silent round of tears.

She wiggled her hips to tell him she was okay, now the presence of him within her was anything but euphoric.

After some verbal persuasion, he moved.

A long sexy, shuddering moan filled the room as Houtarou extracted his manhood, before again filling her to the brim, but slowly.

She can literally feel the friction between his veins and her ridges, lubricated by her juices. It was way better than her own fingers.

But it was not enough, he was treating her like a doll, a delicate glass made doll. But she doesn't want to be treated like a doll. She had enough of that.

With a groan she forced her voice out, "Faster...please...faster..harder..."

That was the original intention of Houtarou from the start, as soon as he heard her command he thought of straight away pounding into her, but something stopped him midway, the concern of her wellbeing overweighed his animal instincts.

With a hard thrust he filled his length in her hot canal, almost to her cervix. Her back arched in sheer pleasure. She circled her arms around his neck pushing themselves together skin-to-skin and her shapely creamy legs encircled his waist tightly.

With a grunt he continued his assault over her slim frame, pounding into with a force unknown to even him. Everytime he pushed she would scream, everytime he pull she would whine.

She was going to get crazy, Fuyumi thought; as he again sucked her nipple while furiously rubbing her clit when he uncontrollably jackhammered within her; filling her core with his monster. Her thoughts jumbled as he abused her; her voice hoarse as she screamed in ecstasy from being used.

For many moments they continued their pleasure ridden activities; him thrusting into her, hands on her hips to steady her wiggling while she screamed in sheer pleasure and scratching his back, digging her nails in them.

"I... cumming!" Houtarou grunted out as he felt his climax approaching, sweat dripping from his brow as he continued his work.

"In...In m..me!"

It was already becoming hard to talk as with every thrust her breath would get steal from her and the tightening of the coil in her stomach didn't help the matters either.

Houtarou pulled his manhood all the way to the head before with a shaking force slammed into her. Resulting in the coil in her stomach to retract like a snake advancing it's prey before launching, with a loud ear-splitting scream she came, the nectar gushing out of her caused his testis to squeeze painfully before releasing a load of cum in her womanhood.

Both still for few seconds before Fuyumi's arms and legs slid off him, boneless; and for him to flop on her, his head nestled beneath hear heavenly orbs.

Both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths with large gulps of air.

Being who Houtarou is he immediately fell asleep in his very much comfortable position, but not before snuggling into her and holding her possessively.

Fuyumi was staring at the ceiling with contentment in her eyes as Houtarou snuggled into her, drawing her eyes towards him which immediately soften.

She subconsciously stroke his messy hair as she sighed. Her body still felly like jelly and her heart still in the process of calming after their sinful act.

For few moments both their bodies cooled after their energy taxing activities and at that moment, the noises of the Kamiyama Festival reached 'The Empress'.

With a sigh, she nudged Houtarou, trying to wake him up which went futile. After removing herself from beneath him, cleaning the proof of their activities and dressing both of them, Fuyumi allowed a smile to grave her lips.

Who would have thought having 'sex' was such pleasureful.

If anyone had watched them doing 'sex', they would have mistaken it for love-making.

With a very sincere and honest smile she kissed the still sleeping Houtarou on the lips savouring his taste for the last and final time.

Then she moved from the Earth Science Prep Room with a single thought in mind, 'It never happened.'

._._._._._.

When Houtarou came to consciousness, the first thing his mind registered was that he was tired as hell, yet felt very refreshing.

Then one by one the his precious time with 'The Empress' bombarded his mind resulting a small blush on his cheeks.

His eyes trailed towards the small scrap of paper on the desk.

Reading the paper his eyes narrowed a little.

'This means nothing.'

._._._._._.

That was months ago. As time went by and after Fuyumi got a taste of Houtarou, she couldn't stay away. So they would steal time with each other as often as possible.

Her musings cut short as Houtarou bite her nipple harshly, making her hiss in pleasure as he continued thrusting in her, her juices milking his length thoroughly.

Fuyumi was leaning against the wall, her legs around Houtarou's waist as he drove into her senseless, her mind was borderlining to madness. Both her hands still clutching his head tightly, scraping the scalp as her knees felt weak and started wiggling as she felt her incoming climax.

Houtarou tightened his hold onto her waist as she bit on his neck to prevent the scream that would follow with her blastic release. He nestled his head between her busts while continued stuffing her hungry vagina. His knees started wobbling as he too felt the familiar sensation in his groin. Their breathing erratic as they both tried to reach the peak where they felt elated, exhausted beyond belief yet rejuvenated to do it again.

With a final stroke he filled her to the brim, cock deep buried within her to the base; she too exploded, her walls painfully tightening, constricting, squeezing over his hardened length.

Nectar gushed out from her thighs as both hugged each other with eyes closed, loving the sensation after their love-making.

From the corner of his eyes, Houtarou watched as Fuyumi slumped in exhaustion over him, trusting him. The sight of her brought a smile on his face as he held her tightly, her head buried in his neck, breathing calmly. She is beautiful but she was even more beautiful when she fell asleep on him after one of their long session; face innocent as she slept on him without worries.

On that day, Houtarou understood the importance of him in her life.

The first thing she noticed after descending from her high was a warm body holding her protectively. There was no need to be scare; she knew who it belong to for she had absorbed his heat for many months at many time to even count and the hands, oh they knew her body even better than herself.

For a few moments she stayed in the dream of being in the arms of her husband after their passionate, hot, holy love-making before jerking herself back to reality.

With a barely audible sigh, she slipped from the very safe embrace and had to steady herself from the sudden return of feeling in her legs. They were always her weak point right from the start and he had taken it's full advantage. He one time alone made her cum just by massaging her legs in a very sinful and sensational way that whenever she remembers it, her blush would darken considerably.

He was even bold to tell her that and from that day his boldness just grew exponentially.

She had given him too much ego in the bed, but she got her pleasures anyway. Just thinking about some of their craziest 'adventures' with each other wetted her before she disregarded them. Another hot mating, just what she need now.

While thinking this, she subconsciously dressed herself and turned towards the leaning Houtarou who was silently and not so secretly enjoyed the show, specifically the part where she bends her body riding her butt high in the air for his secret delight.

True be told he had become quiet open after their many 'escapades' with each other and quiet experienced as well, since he can easily make her release with only his hands and peppering her with kisses.

He always felt like the king of the world with her.

When she looked where his eyes were, she subconsciously blushed. He was looking directly at her tits which he not so long ago, fondled, caressed, molded, bitted, licked, sucked, kissed and practically loved.

She cleared her throat and successfully diverted his gaze.

With a cold tone and an emotionless mask she said,

"This means nothing."

and left the room but not before receiving a loving kiss on her slightly swollen lips.

._._._._.

Houtarou allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he stared at the retreating hourglass figure of 'The Empress'.

Even after all the cold attitude towards him, he can see it. That was nothing but mask, only mask.

The mask that he will break. With or without her consent.

Houtarou's eyes narrowed in determination with a single thought.

"You will be mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And that's it!_

_Hope you all like and if not then,_

_GOMENSAI!_

_The characters of Hyouka are just too intense to write, especially if the writer is a novice like me. But I tried to portrait their characters as originally as I could._

_I don't have anything else to say._

_Thank you!_

_-Sky Kurosaki._


End file.
